A Brief Soliloquy
by Amrunofthesummercountry
Summary: Hullo! Ever wonder what Frodo was thinking when he gazed at the Ring? Ever wonder what Gollum thought of Frodo and Sam's close friendship? Ever wonder why Pippin admires Merry so much? UPDATED! Birthday Surprises! Beyond all Towers...
1. Article one

A/N: Hullo! Recently while going through my old notebooks and journals   
I stumbled across a great many poems and scraps that I've never published. Seeing as how poetry seems to get little recognition in the fanfiction world, and I do write a lot of it, I've decided to put together a collection of my best works along with some little bits of stories and songs.   
  
This first installment is a slightly long(as is my usual style) monolouge by my favorite hobbit gardener Samwise Gamgee!! It starts out shortly after Frodo and Sam have reached Mordor. Sam has been noticing that Frodo isn't sleeping at night and is falling under the power of the ring.(There's a story that accompanies this. Maybe I'll post it one day....^_^)  
  
As it continues the poem goes into my very favorite scene in the book. Whoever can guess when the scene occurs gets a cookie!!   
  
Reviews and questions are always welcome! Article 2 will be a replay  
of the scenes in this poem, but told in Frodo's view. Ditto for Aticle 3,only in Gollum's viewpoint(I love doing Gollum monologues. His way of speaking is just so fun to mimic!!)  
  
  
More to come!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Brief Soliloquy  
  
  
Article one  
  
  
The Wonderings of Master Samwise  
  
Your breath is loud and raspy  
Your eyes are heavy lidded  
Your strength is waning day by day  
Though I know you won't admit it  
  
Do you see me anymore?  
Do you see your faithful Sam?  
Sometimes I see scorn in your eyes   
When you look at me, I can.  
  
I wonder what it is you see  
When you look at me and scowl  
Don't you see how much I love you;   
That I still do, every mile?  
  
I know its not your doing  
Its that awful thing you wear  
Its eating you alive inside   
Filling you with hate and despair  
  
If I could I'd take it for you  
I'd gladly bear the weight  
If only I could see you  
With your eyes untinged by hate  
  
I know it isn't me you hate  
But it hurts me all the same  
Still, I'll stay beside you  
'Til you're yourself again  
  
Now we're here on the threshold  
We've not too far to go  
"I wish you'd take a rest, sir.  
I'll watch over you, you know."  
  
At last I see you give in  
You're my Frodo once again  
You seem grateful as you lay down  
And your weariness is plain  
  
You're asleep before too long  
And I gaze down at your face  
For a moment calm takes over me  
You're here with me and we're safe  
  
I lay my head upon your head  
And I make a silent vow  
Even if you forget me  
I'll stay with you anyhow  
  
I'll fight against that wretched Ring  
As long as you will try  
I'll be your strength if you've got none;  
I'll be your hope if yours runs dry  
  
That silent promise made to you  
I feel a bit relieved  
I smile at your sleeping face  
For once you are asleep 


	2. Article two

A Brief Soliloquy  
  
Article two  
  
The Curse of Frodo Baggins  
A/N: Greetings! I am so very sorry for the slow update time. You see the day after I first posted I had this poem all ready to go and then I got sick with a rather nasty flu. Then by the time I was well again, ff.net decide that it was the perfect time to fall out again. And then, once it was back up, I couldn't get to the log in button! Buggers! Ah, but anyway, here we are. This poem takes place around the same events as Article one, but is told through the eyes of Mr. Frodo. Coming next(tomorrow if nothing unfortunate happens) is Gollum's accompanyment to this piece. After that, I have a bit of a surprise. You'll have to wait and see.   
Also, if anyone is interested, I've been writing a musical piece to accompany the scene at the steps of Cirith Ungol. I've yet to upload it to midi format but if you'd like, let me know and when its finished I'll e-mail it to you for all your listening pleasure.   
  
To you, the reviewers:   
Guin: Not quite. Actually, its a little bit before that, in the two towers, before Shelobs lair....other than that, I'm still not saying. Secretive, I am. ^_^  
  
BerryBooks: Why, thank you! I'm sure you write quite well too!  
  
Violet Raven: I hope this holds your attention! And yes, Sam is the best(in my humble opinion.) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lel Vagor: See Guin's shout out above. As for the cookie....I've decided that everyone gets one! Virtual cookies for all!^_^  
  
Anyhow, onto the real fic....  
The Curse of Frodo Baggins  
  
You look at me as if you know  
But I know my eyes decieve me  
You couldn't know this shame I bear  
But this is how it must be  
  
There're times when I can't see you, Sam  
There's time that I don't want to  
I glare with eyes that are not mine  
And it pains me, what I do to you  
  
I see the hurt in your kind eyes  
But my mouth still forms those words  
Those subtle, but heart-maiming things  
They aren't what you deserve!  
  
I do not mean the things I say  
Its this hateful thing I wear  
Its eating me alive inside  
Filling me with malice and despair  
  
I wish I could cast it aside!  
I wish it would be gone!  
Sometimes I'll move to fling it away  
But instead I'll nearly put it on  
  
I wish that I could see you   
With my eyes untinged by hate  
I fear for what I may do to you  
When we step beyond the Dark Gate  
  
But.....  
  
Now beside these twisted stairs  
I feel some hope relight  
"I wish you'd take a rest sir,  
If I guard you it should be alright."  
  
I feel the Ring's weight decrease  
I force all suspicion from me  
Even after all I've said  
You still trust me, I can see  
  
I ignore that voice inside my head  
that says "He'll take it from you!"  
And lay my head down in your lap  
Reassured by your caring mood  
  
As I drift off into sleep  
I fell you brush my face  
For the briefest moment the Ring is gone  
You're here and we are safe  
  
And as I sleep I feel renewed  
For once the nightmares are gone  
I feel a sudden surge of strength;   
the will to carry on!  
  
After some time I stir a bit  
And open up one eye  
You've fallen asleep, though sitting up  
I smile as you sigh  
  
O! Bravest Samwise; hope to me  
The love I feel is deep  
I smile to myself again  
And drift back to sleep 


	3. Article Three

A Brief Soliloquy

Article Three

A/N: My most sincerest apologies for the long delay on this article!! My computer crashed from a virus I got over the net and everything I had saved got deleted. An atrocity!! Anyhow, I've completed the third movement (part, for all you non-music peoples out there!!) of my symphonic piece "Cirith Ungol." Part three is aptly titled "The Choices of Master Samwise" and is quite sad and melodic. Again, if anyone is interested I'll gladly send you the file. I'm desperate for an opinion on it! (My instructor's doesn't count, sad to say….he's never read the books.) Anyhow, one more shameless plug and I'll let you be. I managed to post another story earlier when I was in a bit of a funk. Its called Turmoil and is about Frodo's thoughts during the last crawl to the crack of doom. If you like, you could read. Also, there are a lot of stand out Merry and Pippin fics out there now! Go check them out! I'm very pleased. 

Well, here's the final poem in my trio of the disturbed. ^_^. Next I have a surprise for you all!! Hope you enjoy!

Oh, sorry, one more thing. I borrowed a verse from Gollum's song (from the movie The Two Towers.) If you can guess which one, you shall receive Legolas from me (if I can catch him….)

We Laughs

We laughs inside as Master glares

He doesn't glare at us

He's snapping at that friend of his

Eyes bite and sting and fuss

We laughs because they hurtses too

The Precious isn't kind

It doesn't like the hobbit friends

It drives apart, then binds

Master likes poor Smeagol now

He relates to us and fears

But frightendness can't save him

Nor can his wretched tears

We know because they can't save us

No matter how we cry

Nor can they bring Deagol back

Its useless, yes, to try

We hates the Precious! No we don't!

We hates it, yes we do!

We hates it and we loves it

Like we hates and loves the Master, too

But no one loves poor Smeagol

He's alone, yes, all alone

Would Sam-hobbit have gone with Master

If he'd seen ahead and known?

Known what Master will become

Once precious twistses him with hate

We sees it begin already 

We knows there's no escape

And so our plan will work its way

It may be when She is done

When she casts away the empty clothes 

Master of the Precious, we shall become!

The trap is set

The hobbits she'll net

And reward us for being true

So back we creep to take a peek

And those we soon shall lose!

The foolish hobbits! Sleeping!

Sleeping, both, without a care!

We move to rouse them, get them up

But then we freeze and stare

Sam-hobbit sleeps with his brown hand

Upon Master's fair brow

Something snaps inside us

We……I  feel different somehow

I move to touch, a simple touch

Just to see if Master's real

Sam-hobbit wakes and snaps at us!

And they're thieves again! They steal!

So in the end

We'll be what we will be

No loyal friend 

Was ever there for me!

No one loves poor Smeagol

He's alone now, all alone

We wouldn't have harmed poor Deagol

……

If only we had known!

A/N: Poor Gollum…..forgot my disclaimer. Some lines I borrowed from Tolkein's text. Can you find them? (I love this game…heh heh heh….) Well, as for the great mystery of when this story takes place, it is at the Stairs of Cirith Ungol, when Sam and Frodo fall asleep and Gollum finds them and nearly repents….nearly. So there you go! Next up: the _Surprise!!_


	4. Article four

Article four

****

A/N: I am very sorry about the slowness in updating this fic. And I am also sorry to say that this isn't really a poem. It was just something I was messing around with while listening to Gladiator soundrack and musing on my next story.....

****

Preview for next fic

(feel free to skip, if that's your fancy)

**__**

Amrunofthesummercountry presents....

"You shouldn't be so serious Sam. Your face might freeze that way."

"Oh hush. There's naught to be pleased about at the moment, waitin' here to either walk another twenty miles or get back in those boats...."

**__**

A Fanfiction.net publication......

The boats! He'd be going back to the boats! Seizing this thought Sam spun around, ready to go running back to the boats to stop his master from whatever he was planning to do. Suddenly something whipped past his face, mere inches away. Sam cried out and toppled backwards, looking up at the orc arrow that had imbedded itself in the tree behind him. 

**__**

On April 15th....

"Stay here, Pip. Don't move for anything. Promise me you won't move for anything!"

"But Merry-"

"Promise me!"

Pippin stared at his cousin in fear. He mouthed a few soundless words before managing "I promise....I promise, Merry."

Merry managed a grim smile. "Good lad." He moved to get out from beneath the shrubs. Pippin grabbed at his cousin's sleeve in horror. 

"You're not! You're not!"

"I'm going to lead them away, Pip! Stay there! You promised!"

**__**

The fates of four hobbits may be seriously altered....

"Merry?! Where......how........." Frodo stammered. Merry wiped water from his eyes.

"Frodo! What are you doing? Pippin, Sam, the others........they are still......"

From the forest rang the cry of the horn of Gondor.

**__**

If one event had been changed....

"You've no choice, Merry! You cannot go back now, you'll be killed! You must come with me. I'm sorry, so terribly sorry...." Frodo turned away, leaning on the boat wall in despair. Merry blinked and stared at his cousin.

"Come where?" he choked.

"Mordor."

**__**

If the paths had been switched...

Sam forced his eyes open, though his head still throbbed painfully. Almost immediately he shut them, willing his waking to be a dream. Orcs.......orcs all around...

**__**

Would the end have been the same?

"What in the name of wonder is that thing, Frodo?!"

"It is Gollum," Frodo replied emotionlessly, as he played with the chain around his neck. Merry's eyes were drawn to it, the fingers wrapping around and around the fine silver, and at the bottom of it glittering gold, begging to be taking. It beckoned to Merry, enchanting him with its song. 

**__**

Without Sam's hope......

"Let it go! Release it!" Frodo cried desperately, his hand flying to his sword hilt.

**__**

Without Merry's strength of will.....

All horses turned and fled, screaming as they went. The witch king, Lord of the Nazgul, servant of Sauron, was attacking the white city.

**__**

Frodo...

"I care not! Leave me here, I can go no further. I want to more of this, no more I tell you! Leave me here, so that I may find peace. Sam, dear Sam, forgive me......."

"You are going to have to grow up eventually, Master Brandybuck. Now climb down that cliff retrieve that so eloquently dropped."

"We cannot chose our paths, Merry, but we can choose how we want to walk them."

**__**

Merry...

"Did you know, cousin, that I absolutely abhor spiders? And now look where we are. I do believe someone is playing a rather nasty trick on me. Things cannot possible get any worse."

"Faramir? Boromir had a brother? This is a small world after all, is it not?"

"If you believe for one moment that I am going to stand here and watch you and that......that.......wretched creature carry on about an inanimate object then you, dear Frodo, are sadly mistaken. I am going back to find Pippin. Carry on without me, since your new guide is apparent so much more clever than I."

**__**

Sam...

"Get your stinkin' hands off of me! The world's a nasty place for the likes of you!"

"Mr. Pippin, that ain't no tree, or if it is then its of some sort that I've never heard of. Ain't natural for a tree to talk.......but then again I guess there's been stranger things to happen."

"Are you out there, Mr. Frodo? I wish I was with you instead of here....Oh, I'm just talkin' to the stars, Miss Eowyn, ma'am. Nothin' to concern yourself with."

**__**

Pippin....

"He made me promise......I kept my promise.......I kept it.......I did........why did I keep it?! Maybe I could have helped...."

"I suppose it is too late now to decide that I want to go home to the Shire and curl up in bed?"

"Listen to me! It isn't that way. It is this way. Do you not know geography, Sam? I suppose you were too busy reading up on lore to read many maps. My mum made me memorize piles of them........if I ever see her again, I shall kiss her feet and never put green dye in the laundry water again...."

**__**

Exchanged

*************************************************************

::cough:: Dreadfully sorry about that. That's what happens when you finish writing at 4 a.m. after watching one too many movie trailers....though it was rather fun...........^_^

**__**


	5. Article five

Article Five

A/N: This is a little bit of a sad poem. It came to me while listening to "Evenstar" on TTT soundtrack. I've often wondered about the orcs, the Uruk-hai in particular. Once I tried to draw a picture, half elf, half orc. I cannot draw for anything, so I decided to rather put it into a poem. Also, if you enjoyed my preview, the actual story will be posted on April 15. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Normally I would respond to each individual review, but time is not on my side today. Another day you shall each get your due!! Enjoy!

The Fallen Elves

Where once was beauty, evil clouds

Where once was truth, darkness shrouds

From Western Lands beyond the sea

To pain, torment, and agony

They were elves once

They sang of light

They sang of hope

Of lovely night

They swam in rivers

Bathed in streams

They walked the path of waking dreams

They shared in stories

Told their tales

Now etched in stone 

By rock and nail

They had their kin

They had their lovers

They had their wives, their sons, their brothers

They had the daylight

Pure and clear

Now all's leaked out

In blood-stained tears

Where once was beauty, evil clouds

Where once was truth, darkness now shrouds

From Western Lands beyond the sea

To pain, torment, and agony

And now they're dark, twisted with hate

Filled with a pain that won't abate

No more the sun will warm their faces

They must remain in cold, dark places

They once were Elves, the Uruk-hai

They once were free, to laugh, to cry

Now they are trapped, and hate their kin

For elves are what they once had been

From Beauty they've become the Beast

Hoping inside for death's release


	6. Article Six

Article six

(Or, an excuse to post a random request without getting taken for site abuse.)

He sang of Men

Of Numenor

He sang of the Shire

Of hobbits galore

Of Rohan and the Rohirrim

Of Eomer and Eowyn

He told of Sam

And Frodo too

Of all the valor they could do

He told of Strider, proud and tall

of Helms Deep and the Deeping wall

He wrote of Elves

Of happy faces

Of courage in the far off places

He wrote of freedom

Hope and glory

He spun nine lives into a story

For this I'm thanking him this day

Before my mood has gone away

Without his work there'd be no fics

No fanart or Pete Jackson flicks

There'd be no Ring

No Middle Earth

There'd be no Pip to show his worth

There'd be no lilting Sindarian

No Moria or Lorien

I love my treasured Lord of the Rings

For that I thank you, Mr. Tolkien!

That was a spontaneous little blurby thing, wasn't it? In English class we were supposed to write something to honor one of our idols. I suppose its apparent who I chose! Not the best thing I've ever written but I won't say that it wasn't fun!!

Anyhow, the true reason I called you here today (heh heh heh.....I always wanted to say that....) was to ask two things of my beloved reviewers. 

1. I have many pictures in my head, but I am an atrocious drawer, painter, sketcher, line-maker, anything. I know that there are a lot of you out there who do not have the same....problem as I do, therefore I wanted to pose a little bit of a contest to you all. Its easy, just pick a scene from any of my stories or poetry-whatevers and draw it for me. Any style you like. Any colors you like. Anything!! (I'm desperate. I've been trying unsuccessfully for a long time to get someone to illustrate scenes from my work but I've found no one....*sob*) Anyhow, the winner will receive some sort of prize...as soon as I can decide what it is.

2. My birthday is coming up! Yes, on May 16th of this year I shall be 17 years old. Woo!! In true hobbit tradition I want to give back to all my lovely reviewers. So if you'd like, let me know which character you would like me to personally dedicate to you and I will write a poem all for you about that character. Wee!! Not much, but its the best I can do, me be all the way over here and all.

If either interests you, you can e-mail me at silent_juuhachigou@yahoo.com or CHALE637@aol.com. Thank you all so very much and I apologize if I have wasted your time. 

Note: To all those who read Exchanged or Simple and Clean: I am very sorry they are taking so long to be updated. Simple and Clean should be updated by my birthday and Exchanged shouldn't be too long after that. 

To the reviewers:

Elf Ears: I'm glad you liked the poem. I'm no expert on the matter but after reading the Silmarillion I decided that the orcs were true elves who were tortured and twisted into the exact opposite of what they once were. As for the Uruk Hai, you're right, they were bred with men but I think they were genetically altered. For some reason I just can't picture a female orc getting pregnant or a human woman getting pregnant with an orc child. If I am wrong on this, I'm sorry. Its been a while since I read the Silmarillion (and it is very hard to follow at times....) Also, the dark elves were still Elves. They lived in Mirkwood (Where our friend Legolas is from.) I think....again, I'm not sure. I really need to go check my sources!! Gah!! Anyway, thanks for reading close enough to bring that up! It makes me happy! Also, regarding your slash question.....while I do write some that poem was not meant to be strictly slash. You can interpret however you want!

SteLLa: Gollum seems to be quite popular lately....grr....little bugger. Oh well, I'm happy you liked my poetry!!

BlackJaguar12: Oops....sorry for making you cry!! Yes, I am a Sam freak. I've always loved the little guy, even when I was very young.....long ago.....(ha ha!) But um.....no, I don't hate it when people think that they're gay. I'm not Tolkien, but I interpret that Frodo and Sam definitely share a very, very deep kind of love that is extremely rare. Merry and Pippin also display this bond as do Legolas and Gimli. Weather this is platonic or romantic is up to the reader, but personally I like to think of it as romantic in a way. (By the way, you can't help who you fall in love with. It just happens.) I enjoy hearing from you, and I hope you review more in the future!! Cheers!

Violet Raven: Thanks much! Exactly what I was trying to do!!

ZoSo Gamgee-Baggins: Yeah!! I missed your long reviews!! My, but you flatter me. Such praise!! (the phrase Praise them with great Praise! comes to mind....). I should rather like to hear that song. That is the highest compliment you could possibly give me!! ::glows with pride and shows everyone the nice reviews::


	7. Article Seven

A Brief Soliloquy

Article Seven

A/N: Today is my 111th birthday!! Well, not really, but it is my 17th birthday. One more year and I shall be an adult. Scary thought, no? I had a very happy birthday indeed. My friend gave me a Frodo action figure which I spent an hour frightening Merry (the dog) with. My parents gave me the Atlas to Middle Earth (Yeah!! No more flipping back and forth through my books while looking for geography to help with my fics), a ton of sheet music including the Two Towers music book, that t-shirt that says "Frodo Lives!" on the front (the only size they had though was X-L....oh well, it'll shrink), the poster of Frodo and Sam in Osgiliath after the speech (I love it!! LOVE it!! ::Dies from happiness::), a read leather bound journal that says "There and Back Again" on the cover (EEE!)and.......The Evenstar necklace from the movie. Needless to say, I don't believe I'll be getting anything else for quite a while. ^_^ Well, right now I am in LOTR heaven. Enough of my rambling!! Onto your presents!!!

Here I give to you my most prized poem. It took a very short time to write and an even shorter time to become my favorite poem yet!! Just a warning, if you haven't read the books then you probably will not understand what this poem is about. Also, be warned, there is slash in here. I don't think its anything that will make anyone uncomfortable, but if I get enough people asking for the non-slash version I will post it. 

To dearest ZoSo with love from AotSC (Abbreviations are fun!). Enjoy your birthday present; it was written just for you!! Sam's our hero for this one (though when isn't he mine?) and fluffy slash all at the same time. Cheers!!

Note: If anyone else wants their own dedicated poem just tell me. Any character, and scene. I still have lots of birthday presents to give out!! All you wonderful reviewers!! ::Sob! Then hugs each reviewer and gives them a piece of birthday cake. And some ice cream!! Oh heck, you guys get some strawberries too! ::

Beyond the Towers

Beyond all towers strong and high

In Mordor where the shadows lie

Where day is simply lighter night

And hills are steeped with restless Wights

Where hope is broken; will gives in

Where good falls into wicked sin

Beyond all towers proud and high

Under the gaze of Sauron's eye

There still as death Sam's Frodo lay

Hands cold as ice, breath gone away

Not hearing any word Sam called 

In that black tunnel where SHE crawled

In eastern lands beyond the sea

One gardener sobbed, fell to his knees

And begged his Frodo to return

To leave the sleep that death had spurned

Tears fell unnoticed from his cheeks

As Samwise prayed Frodo would speak

Faithful Samwise, far from home

Would Frodo leave him all alone?

Would Frodo go where life can't follow

Leaving his Sam for fear to swallow?

For long Sam lay, felled by despair 

And long his weeping filled the air

The world still stood, the wind still blew

The hobbit wondered what he must do

He couldn't leave his Frodo there

He couldn't take IT, didn't dare

But if he didn't take the ring

If he remained, never leaving

Then all the world would suffer so, 

though he and Frodo would not know, 

The task had to be carried through

"I'll do the job and return to you."

With his heart breaking Sam knelt down

Clasped Frodo's hand and kissed his brow

If only love could bring him back

Surely there was no hope of that

Finding his courage Sam took the Ring

Felt at once the weight of the hateful thing

Stealing one look at his beloved's face 

Sam swore to return to the wretched place

To be with Frodo when he, too, died

Beyond all pain they'd reunite

The gardener dried his eyes with his sleeve

Rose to his feet and turned to leave

Away towards mountains dark and high

Away from the tomb where a hero died

Each step a death knell to Sam's heart 

His soul and body, worlds apart

For little importance Middle Earth now seemed

Since his dear master slept not to dream.

Orcs clamored passed the dark stone walls

And loudly to each other called

Sam caught the words, heard what they said

Realized his dear one wasn't dead

Like water bursting from a dam

New strength and panic filled brave Sam

Foolish Samwise, far from home

His ears heard what his heart had known

Where the orcs went the hobbit followed

As one day spun into the morrow

Heart pounding Samwise climbed the stairs

Eyes narrowed and misty with care

He wandered long, til ages passed

'Til weariness took him at the last

As last hope left him in that hell

He sang a song in sad farewell

Then, soft as whispers, words were returned

Someone answered, someone had heard

No orc voice was it; it was fair

The voice of the ringbearer! But...where?

It seemed that fate helped Samwise then

And led him to the orcs cold den

There his dear one lay, naked and torn

Eyes unfocused and careworn

Yet still alive; Sam praised the gods

They were together despite all odds

Sam gathered Frodo in his arms

And rocked him gently, kept him warm

And Frodo, feeling safe at last

Wondered if the storm had finally passed

For here an angel held him tight

And soothed him softly in the night

Frodo whispered the angel's name

Who'd turned back to plain Sam again

"Dearest Samwise, far from home

I'll tell you what I've always known.

You are my hope, my light, my joy

You've been since you were just a boy."

Sam hushed his master, smoothed his curls.

"I love you more than all the world.

Nothing'll harm you ever again.

When this is over, you'll no more pain.

Your Sam is here so don't you fret

Our journey isn't ended yet."

In that dark tower, far from home

Two hobbits face the world alone

But in each other's arms that night

They felt somehow it'd be alright

Feelings long hidden were expressed

No longer silent and second guessed

Beyond the darkness of the mines

Their shaking hands stayed intertwined

Beyond the valley of the Elves

They felt bright love inside themselves

Far from the Shire, greatly missed, 

Trembling lips met in love's first kiss


End file.
